


Heart's A Mess

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Centric, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: “B.A.” H.R. asked gently, “Are you okay?”“Of course I’m okay.” Barry snapped, “That’s why I’m crying on the washroom floor.”-H.R. gets an unexpected visitor from Earth-19.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future's Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293449) by [irishfino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino). 



> I'm supposed to be working on _Is not that strange?_ but this idea has been gnawing at my brain since I've read irishfino's HR/E19 Eobard fic on tumblr. I just had to write something for it. I made it Barry centric because I ship Eobarry hard.
> 
> Title borrowed from Gotye's song of the same name.

The moment Eobard Thawne stepped through the portal everyone except for Barry was alarmed. Barry wasn’t worried. One look and he could tell that this wasn’t the Reverse Flash, just like how Barry could tell that Harry wasn’t _his_ Dr. Wells at first glance. What does alarm him is when H.R. ran up to Eobard and hugged him. Eobard hugged him back.

“What the hell is going on here!?” Cisco was the first to recover from the shock.

H.R. pulled away from Eobard and stood in front the other man waving his drumsticks around as he tried to explain the sudden appearance of Eobard Thawne in the cortex.

“Oh, this is Eobard Thawne but you guys already knew that.”

“What is he doing here!?” Cisco demanded as he grabbed his gear.

“He’s the Eobard Thawne of Earth 19, isn’t he?” Barry interjected before anything violent could happen.

“Yes, B.A. He is.” H.R. confirmed with a nervous grin.

“But I thought interdimensional travel was illegal on your earth?” Caitlin asked.

“It is.” Eobard answered, “Which was why I thought H.R. was dead.”

“Wouldn’t you be in trouble too?” Caitlin was perplexed by the answer she got.

Eobard shrugged. “I’ve got a special pass.”

“Right.” Barry said, “Well, H.R. please fill him in on what happened on this earth. I’ve got to get back to work.” Then Barry was gone, leaving a trail of yellow lightning behind him.

-

He ran into S.T.A.R. Labs early the next morning and saw the Earth-19 Eobard and H.R. with their arms around each other, lips locked in a kiss. Barry’s body shakes, his stomach lurches and bile rises in his throat. _(It’s not fair! It’s not fair! It’s not fair!)_ He ran out of the room and vomits in the washroom. The worst part was how he wanted to pull them apart, how he wanted to replace one of them. _(I want – I want – I want – What do I want?)_ Jealousy mixes with hatred and sorrow until he’s curled up on the cold tiled floor muffling his sobs with his hands.

Awhile latter _(he didn’t know how long he spent on the washroom floor wallowing in self-pity)_ H.R. finds him with Eobard in tow. Barry finds irony in this. The Earth 19 Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawne had each other while Barry had nothing, absolutely nothing. _(I have nothing! Nothing!)_

“B.A.” H.R. asked gently, “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay.” Barry snapped, “That’s why I’m crying on the washroom floor.”

“Is this because I’m here?” Eobard asked. He actually sounds concerned.

“Don’t think so little of me.” Barry replied harshly.

His eyes glowed when he said that. _His_ Eobard wouldn't have shrank back, _his_ Reverse would have smirked and showed him his true eyes. Would have laughed at his pain. Barry tried to pull back his anger. He wasn’t being fair. This Eobard may have the same air of arrogance about him, but he lacked the malice that _his_ Eobard had.

Barry pulled himself up into a sitting position and tried to explain himself, “I saw you two kissing.”

“That upset you?” Eobard sounded incredulous, “I thought this earth had gay marriage?”

Barry rolled his eyes at that. He didn’t even know how to begin explaining his relationship with one Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells, but he wanted to try.

“H.R. you did fill him in on what happened to this earth’s Harrison Wells right?”

“Yes. He did.” Eobard answered.

“He was my everything, for a while.” Barry said quietly.

H.R. let out a sharp exhale, “You were in love with him. I’m sorry.”

“Seeing the two of you, it brought back some unwanted memories.” Once upon a time he had kissed Harrison Wells in the cortex. Once upon a time he had fucked Eobard Thawne in a cage.

“If that’s true then why didn’t you attack me right away when I came here?” Eobard’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“I knew you weren’t him.” Barry answered simply. _(Your micro expressions were all wrong.)_

“But how?” Seeing Eobard’s confused expression made Barry giggle.  _(Who knew Eobard Thawne could make such a cute face?)_ God he was pathetic, still pining after a guy who had hurt him so deeply.

“Does it matter how I knew? If I attacked you, you would be dead.”

Eobard took a step back at his statement. “Don’t worry. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Barry shrugged. It wasn’t his problem. He’s too exhausted to deal with this, so he stood up and ran.

Fin


End file.
